A new start
by KatieJacksonOdair
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Piper Mclean decide to move to New York and attend to Goode High. They don't know anything or anyone there but with the help of two boys and some new friends they get through it. This is my first fanfic so please don't hate. Story better than summary


**Hi people this is my first story and sorry if the summary sucks. Thanks for giving this fanfic a shot and i hope you enjoy it :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Heroes of Olympus that's Rick Riordan's property.**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V:

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase and I'm 17 years old. I'm settling in my new apartment in NY with my best friend Piper. I escaped my home when I was 7 years old and then met Piper, her dad adopt me and I've lived with her all this time. Since piper's dad is a famous superstar we decided to move to NY, we were tired of living around all the luxury and getting whatever we wanted without any effort. You would be thinking "who would like to move away when they are fill with luxury and awesome things" well at the beginning it was cool but then it gets boring and stressing so we decided to live like normal teenagers.

The apartment Piper's dad got us is very big, even if we insisted on getting a smaller one he would deny it and ignore us. The apartment is already furnished and whoever did this did a great job. The living room has a white L shaped sofa and two white loveseats that go around a coffee table, there's a wide flat screen hanging on the wall with two stereos beside it, and there's a rack filled with movies and CD's. A glass door leads to a wide balcony where you can see a part o central park through, it's filled with beautiful flowers such as roses, violets, tulips, etc... There are 3 rooms; mine, Piper's and a guest room, my room has gray painted walls, a queen size bed with beige sheets, a big desk with a lamp and a McBook on top, a shelve filled with books, a big window with a beautiful view, etc... There's too much things to describe and i will stay here all day trying to do it, there's also a big bathroom inside of each room with a tub and shower. There's a kitchen, a dining room and all those things that there are on apartments.

* * *

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

I punch my alarm until it stops beeping. Awesome today starts school (note the sarcasm.) I get out of my covers and go to Piper's room to wake her up as always

"Pipes, WAKE UP"

"Five more minuetes please!" She says with a sleeping voice.

"You have to wake up now or we will miss school"

"Fine, I'll miss school you can leave" Ugh. she's so stubborn. I walk to her bed and pull her off of it. THUMP!

"HEY, I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP PEACEFULLY!" says an angry Piper. "Well I don't care we are not going late to school on our first day"

"Fine" she sighs and walks to her bathroom to get ready. I walk out of her room and do the same, I take a hot shower and dress in a orange t-shirt and dark skinny jeans, I put some white converse on and make myself a high ponytail. When I get out i go to the kitchen and see piper making pankakes. She's dressed on a plain purple t-shirt, jean shorts and converse, her hair is done on a braid that looks really good on her. "want some pankakes Annie?" she asks me. "Sure." I go to the kitchen and grab a plate and grab some pankakes, I sit down and eat them.

Tristan contracted a personal driver for Piper and me so we can go to school and we don't have to walk. He arrived and we got on his black convertible and we start heading to school.

* * *

When we arrive to school we went to the directors office to get our schedule and locker combination and all that. we go to a lady seating on a desk and said "I'm Annabeth and this is Piper we are new at school can we get our schedules and all the information we need to know"

"Oh, you're the new students, I'm Melissa and I'm pleased to meet you, Whenever you need help come to me" she says and hands us our papers. My locker is 398 and Piper's 399 so we go and look for our lockers. I type my password and stuff the things I don't need. I look at my schedule and I got:

-History

-Math

-Science

-Recess

-English

-Art

-Lunch

-Spanish

-Homeroom Time

"hey pipes what's your first class?" I ask

"English and yours?" I sigh "History, I guess we'll have to go separete ways, good luck meeting new people"

"Ok bye, same for you" she says and walks away. I begin walking looking for the history classroom and when. I push the door of the classroom and every set on eyes turn to me

"Why are you late Ms?" the teacher asks

"Sorry what's your name?" I say looking nervously around

" I'm Mrs. Morgan,? I guess you're new"

"Yeah sorry for getting late Mrs. Morgan I was looking for the History classroom"

"Oh, no problen darling. Can you introduce yourselve?"

"Sure. My name is Anabbeth Chase, I'm 17 years old and I come from California"

"Thanks Ms. Annabeth now you may sit"

I look around the classroom and see one empty place next to a boy with jet black hair and sea green blue eyes. I walk to the seat and sit down. The boy look at me, he's cute, those beautiful eyes are making me daze out but he also has a troublemaker grin that looks nice on him it kind of makes him hot. Whoa! what? I haven't even meet him first I need to know how is he and if he's a great person to hang out with.

"Hey, I'm Percy nice to meet you Annabeth."

* * *

**YAY! they met and i'm done with this chapter... finally! Well what do you think about it? Love it 3 ? Hate it? What do you think about it, should I continue it. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**I'll update tomorrow 'cause I don't have classes so I have a lot of free time. Well actully I have school but not classes so that's king of the same**

**PS. I live in Colombia so sorry if I have manny spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Thanks everybody R&R and here's a piece o virtual cake for everyone who's still reading this :D**


End file.
